Usuario:Star Falco/Made in "SF"
Página de Star Falco donde se recopilan las tareas que el usuario actualmente realiza y los trabajos que ha hecho en este wiki. Artículos creados Archivo 2011 Artículos creados *1 de marzo: Puente Bahía Dukes *1 de marzo: Puente de Cerros Northwood *2 de marzo: Diego (VCS) *3 de marzo: Humphries *4 de marzo: Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *4 de marzo: Avión (VCS) *4 de marzo: Ambassador *5 de marzo: Centro Financiero *5 de marzo: Jonas Ackerman *6 de marzo: Controles de Grand Theft Auto Advance *6 de marzo: Soborno de armas *7 de marzo: Nicholas Storage *7 de marzo: Tiendas para robar de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *8 de marzo: Private Parts *9 de marzo: Private Places *9 de marzo: The Specialist *9 de marzo: Duane DeVane *9 de marzo: Lou Bricant *10 de marzo: Morgan August *10 de marzo: José (VCS) *12 de marzo: Pizza In Da House! *12 de marzo: Aparcador *12 de marzo: TriColStar Ultra *13 de marzo: Carreras callejeras de Staunton Island *13 de marzo: Ataque en la playa *13 de marzo: Red Army Surplus *15 de marzo: Marcador azul *15 de marzo: Bahía Chica *15 de marzo: Asesinatos cometidos por Mike *15 de marzo: Calor en la carretera *15 de marzo: Carrera en el muelle *15 de marzo: Jonrón *15 de marzo: Rabo de cometa *16 de marzo: Apartamento de Forbes *16 de marzo: Masacres de Grand Theft Auto Advance *17 de marzo: Misiones exclusivas *17 de marzo: Agente Alman *18 de marzo: Almacén de Chan *19 de marzo: Flotsam *19 de marzo: Pizza Cake *19 de marzo: Laboratorio J *20 de marzo: Shiroto *20 de marzo: Sunnyside *20 de marzo: Out for Revenge *21 de marzo: ¡Lección! *23 de marzo: Desalinizadora de Liberty City *24 de marzo: Sra. Lee *25 de marzo: Learjet *25 de marzo: Guardia costera de Liberty City *26 de marzo: Hotel Castle Gardens *27 de marzo: Barraca de Jerry Martínez *27 de marzo: Barraca principal *28 de marzo: Yakuza de Asuka *28 de marzo: Visor de secuencias *29 de marzo: Prueba de control de helicóptero de Vice Point *30 de marzo: El Peluquero Feliz *1 de abril: Proveedor de Heston *1 de abril: Piñata *7 de abril: Decisiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance *14 de abril: Training Mission *16 de abril: Contacto de Heston *17 de abril: Asesinatos cometidos por Huang Lee *18 de abril: Terminal V.I.P. *18 de abril: Terminal C *20 de abril: City Bank *9 de mayo: Contrarrelojes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *11 de mayo: Clintz Bar *13 de mayo: Miamta Cinema *13 de mayo: Le Singe d'Arbre *15 de mayo: Guano's Cafe *18 de mayo: Van Khoff On The Beach *19 de mayo: Cock Lovers *19 de mayo: Kith and Skin Club *23 de mayo: Lionel Makepeace *23 de mayo: Special Fried Vice *26 de mayo: PÖNS *30 de mayo: Atlantic Heights *30 de mayo: Richman (GTA) *1 de junio: Chinatown (GTA) *2 de junio: Casino Leone *3 de junio: Pucheros *8 de junio: Apartamento de Mickey Hamfists *11 de junio: T&A Men *17 de junio: Edificio Rockstar *22 de junio: Betas de Grand Theft Auto Advance *22 de junio: Page 3 Bookstore *22 de junio: Bolero's Restaurant *23 de junio: Barber Black Sheep *23 de junio: 1932 *24 de junio: Middle Park Oeste (CW) *28 de junio: Liquor Charlies Bar 'n' Grill *3 de julio: Karmageddon (misión secundaria) *3 de noviembre: Secondhand Circuitry *3 de noviembre: Russell Hotel *26 de diciembre: Casa de Black Lightman *29 de diciembre: ¡Masacre en los grandes almacenes! *29 de diciembre: ¡A aplastar coches de policía! *29 de diciembre: ¡Muerte al pistolero! *31 de diciembre: ¡Conversión Krishna! *31 de diciembre: Taza de Grand Theft Auto III Diálogos *23 de marzo: Diálogos:Un soplón del copón 30px *26 de marzo: Diálogos:Subiendo como la espuma 30px *5 de abril: Diálogos:Dinero gratis *12 de abril: Diálogos:Saltar y botar *14 de abril: Diálogos:Todo va de culo *15 de abril: Diálogos: Unos muertos muy vivos 30px *22 de junio: Diálogos:"Kill Phil" 30px *24 de junio: Diálogos:Rodando en coche *4 de noviembre: Diálogos:Poca evidencia *28 de diciembre: Diálogos:Contra-Banned Wikipedia/Vida real *29 de marzo: Szechuan *19 de abril: Macao *20 de abril: A Dark March *8 de mayo: Vice Squad *25 de mayo: Aruba *27 de mayo: Palermo *28 de mayo: Islas Caimán Reescrituras *4 de marzo: La audición 30px *13 de marzo: Playa de Hove (CW) *24 de marzo: Un soplón del copón *26 de marzo: Subiendo como la espuma 30px *26 de marzo: ¡Chorizando a los Cholos! *8 de abril: Zhou Ming *10 de abril: Apuesta subida 30px *16 de abril: Unos muertos muy vivos 30px *16 de mayo: Poción mágica 30px *18 de mayo: Salvatore's Salvation *30 de mayo: Calm Before the Storm 30px *30 de mayo: A Walk in the Park *2 de junio: Love on the Rocks 30px *3 de junio: Dead Reckoning *4 de junio: Mira al pajarito 30px *4 de junio: Morgue Party Resurrection *9 de junio: Jerry Martínez 30px *10 de junio: Autocidio 30px *11 de junio: Purple Haze 30px *12 de junio: Slacker *21 de junio: Mete cizaña 30px *26 de junio: Havana, buenos tiempos 30px *30 de junio: Blow up Dolls *3 de julio: ¿Dónde queda el burdel? *3 de julio: Embargo a lo largo *15 de julio: Adiós a las armas 30px 30px *10 de septiembre: The Shoreside Redemption30px *28 de diciembre: Almacén de Aspatria Dos o más usuarios *23 de marzo: ¿Tienes protección? 30px *23 de marzo: Middle Park Este (CW) 30px Archivo 2012 Artículos * 28 de junio: ¡Recupera las limusinas! * 28 de junio: ¡Central eléctrica! * 29 de junio: Café Metropolitan * 29 de junio: Petula Shoe * 29 de junio: Hana Funabashi * 29 de junio: Sandra Tito * 29 de junio: Ulrika Afrique * 5 de agosto: Banda de macarras (CW) * 5 de agosto: Líder macarra (CW) * 20 de agosto: ¡Guerra entre bandas! * 20 de agosto: ¡Me gustaría un tanque, Bob! * 21 de agosto: Cámara de Melanie * 23 de agosto: Imprenta Forelli * 1 de septiembre: Empresa media * 2 de septiembre: Football de Demolición * 16 de septiembre: Albergue de Liberty City Diálogos *6 de agosto: Diálogos:Parking Pickle *14 de agosto: Diálogos:Factory Fun *21 de agosto: Diálogos:Sources Guías *24 de junio: Guías:Soldado *24 de junio: Guías:Limpiando la casa *26 de junio: Guías:Victoria sobre los Cholos Wikipedia/Vida real *2 de septiembre: Mónaco Reescrituras *25 de junio: Guías:Degradación moral *29 de junio: False Idols *3 de julio: El intercambio (III) 30px *6 de julio: Víctor, victorioso 30px *10 de julio: Comprobar el registro 30px *6 de agosto: Cayendo a pedazos 30px *9 de agosto: Donde más duele *10 de agosto: Salchicha Schlong 30px *12 de agosto: Eliminando a los rivales *12 de agosto: Hasta aquí hemos llegado30px *14 de agosto: Blitzkrieg contraataca *15 de agosto: Todo va de culo *16 de agosto: Quedada donde los Quads *16 de agosto: Degradación moral *17 de agosto: Lluvia blanca *19 de agosto: Loca pandemia de policía *22 de agosto: Friggin' the Riggin' *23 de agosto: Night of the Livid Dreads *25 de agosto: Salir de clase 30px *26 de agosto: Vuelo libre *26 de agosto: Amor al dinero 30px *28 de agosto: ¿Sin escapatoria? *31 de agosto: The Guns of Leone *3 de septiembre: Kill Phil: Part 2 30px *14 de septiembre: Vudú troyano *8 de octubre: Departamento de objetos perdidos *8 de octubre: El último encuentro 30px *13 de octubre: Search and Rescue Archivo 2013 Artículos creados *8 de enero: Xai *10 de enero: Novia de Ricardo Díaz *13 de enero: Ladies & Gentleman, Let's Pop *13 de enero: I'm Your Brother - You Can Trust Me *14 de enero: Trailer de la versión PS2 (VCS) *17 de enero: Xox *10 de febrero: Joseph Johnson *16 de febrero: Luther Austin *16 de febrero: Gavin Finkle *16 de febrero: Frenchie Fox *16 de febrero: Albert Lawson *16 de febrero: William Hambrough *16 de febrero: Tyrone Hancock *16 de febrero: Steven Jabowitz *17 de febrero: Chastity Quinn *17 de febrero: Cherice McCormic *17 de febrero: Charles Martin *17 de febrero: Heathcliff Waterstreet *19 de febrero: Pingu *19 de febrero: McSchnurke *19 de febrero: Zubair *20 de febrero: Spaz *20 de febrero: MC Krazy *20 de febrero: Jack *20 de febrero: Josh *20 de febrero: Daniel *4 de junio: Ballot Van *1 de julio: Salón de conciertos de Vice City *1 de julio: Estudios de V-Rock *2 de julio: Noh *3 de julio: Anthony *3 de julio: Sal *3 de julio: Tony (IV) *3 de julio: Mark *3 de julio: Benny (IV) *4 de julio: Fut Tze *4 de julio: Dau Jonz *4 de julio: Wan Kee *5 de julio: HOLE *17 de noviembre: Máscaras (misión) *17 de noviembre: Grúa (misión) *17 de noviembre: Bati 801 *17 de noviembre: Bati 801RR *19 de noviembre: Javier (V) *20 de noviembre: Southernsanandreassuperautos.com *22 de noviembre: Estacionamiento de Ocean Beach *22 de noviembre: Natalia Reescrituras *5 de enero: Lance Vance 30px *7 de enero: Dinero gratis *7 de enero: Persecución a lo loco *8 de enero: Half Cut *9 de enero: Hit from the Tong *11 de enero: Liam *12 de enero: Dos leves impactos *12 de enero: Robando la cuna *12 de enero: Grease Sucho *14 de enero: Strikers *15 de enero: Baile sobre ruedas 30px *16 de enero: El muerto al hoyo... *17 de enero: Grave Situation *18 de enero: A Shadow of Doubt *19 de enero: End of the Line 30px *20 de enero: Armando Méndez *21 de enero: Under the Gun *22 de enero: Boomshine Saigon *27 de enero: Rat Race *28 de enero: Di patata *30 de enero: That Special Someone 30px *9 de febrero: Tierra de polis *9 de febrero: Carrera *13 de febrero: Chorreando churris *28 de marzo: Midtown Gangsters 30px 30px *2 de abril: Friend or Foe? *28 de abril: Clean and Serene 30px *13 de mayo: Double Trouble *18 de mayo: Marty Jay Williams *4 de junio: D.I.V.O.R.C.I.O. Diálogos *8 de enero: Diálogos:Half Cut *2 de febrero: Diálogos:That Special Someone 30px Wikipedia/Vida real *8 de enero: Oslo *8 de enero: Viena Archivo 2014 Artículos creados *4 de enero: Lars *4 de enero: Cazza *4 de enero: Winston *4 de enero: Jamal *4 de enero: Ivan (CW) *4 de enero: Markoolio *4 de enero: Lee (CW) *4 de enero: Hyun-Su *4 de enero: Jung-Su *4 de enero: Kwan *4 de enero: Serge (CW) *4 de enero: Chung-Hee *4 de enero: Edmundo *4 de enero: Decjuan *4 de enero: El Mezzerino *4 de enero: Shimmer *4 de enero: Chewy *4 de enero: Stephko *4 de enero: Langley *4 de enero: Stiggy *4 de enero: Mike (CW) *4 de enero: Ben *4 de enero: Posch *4 de enero: Wobbler *4 de enero: Broko *4 de enero: Wormhead *4 de enero: Bison (CW) *4 de enero: Lez *4 de enero: Schroeder *4 de enero: Darius *4 de enero: Big B. *4 de enero: Trone *4 de enero: Dayton *4 de enero: Eddie (CW) *4 de enero: Hobel *6 de enero: Café Redemption *7 de enero: When We Were Very Small *7 de enero: Primer teléfono (London 1961) Reescrituras *8 de enero: In The Air Tonight Historias Plantillas creadas *Plantilla:Puentes *Plantilla:Voz *Plantilla:Mariavive *Plantilla:UDM/2012/Agosto *Plantilla:Opcional Categoría:Usuario:Star Falco